Of Changes and Witches
by tsttoain
Summary: My contribution to Bade Prompt's second round. The prompt was third grade.


**Disclaimer: Yes, I own the TV Show that won a KCA for favorite TV Show last night...Aprils Fool!  
><strong>

**AN:**** Okay, so this is my ****contribution for the second bade prompts. My prompt was _third grade_ and I really had no idea what to write, but I hope you like it at least a little (especially you Alyssa). And I know it's more Jade than Bade and I'm sorry for that.**

* * *

><p>For Jade West third grade came with big changes.<p>

And it was not, because now they were one of the oldest in schools, though that was cool, but because her parents had finally decided to call the quits and sign for a divorce.

That meant not only the end of all the fighting, at least the daily fighting, which was kind of cool, but also that Jade's mom had to work now, to keep the house.

She only worked part-time while Jade was at school and her brother was in kindergarten, but it still meant a set of house keys for Jade and two hours of alone time, before her mom came home with her brother.

Jade loved this time. She could do what she wanted and nobody cared. Nobody was there to annoy her and tell her that what she did was wrong.

Most of the times she stopped at the park on her way home, to play for a little while, because as long as she got home before her mom, nobody knew and nobody cared. And to be honest sometimes the big old house scared her when she was there alone.

She loved to play pretend. To imagine herself in another world or situation and act her way out of it. Her friend Cat liked to play too, but she always got scared by the things Jade came up with.  
>She preferred worlds with unicorns, cute little bunnies and rainbows.<p>

Those were things Jade couldn't stand. Her current favorite scenario was her being captured by witches who tried to boil her.

So she is on the flight from the witches who are going to capture her any moment when she bumps into somebody.

Looking up from the ground, where she had fallen, she saw a boy about her age, with black hair and brown eyes staring at her.

"Are you alright?", he asked her with a smile and held out his hand to help her up.

Ignoring his hand she scoffed and stood up. She brushed off the grass from her jeans and glared at him.

"Next time you better watch where you're going!"

He was still smiling at her.

"Sorry. But you didn't seem to pay attention too. What were you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh, come on. It looked like fun."

She scoffed again. "So you were watching me?"

"Maybe, but please tell me."

He was still smiling, and attempted to give her a pathetic version of puppy dog eyes. Hah! They never worked on her.

"Fine."

Damn! How did he do that?

"I was just playing that witches were trying to capture me and boil me."

Well, if she couldn't get him to go away with glaring and being rude, maybe she could scare him off, because this was the point where everybody else just looked at her weird and tried to leave her alone as soon as possible.

But he just nodded at her thoughtfully and then asked: "Can I play with you?"

She was pretty sure that he wouldn't take no for an answer anyway, so she just nodded defeated.

It turned out that he wasn't that bad to play with. He didn't get scared of her ideas like Cat, or of her, though that annoyed her most of the time. Besides, he was very good at playing along with whatever she came up with. It seemed as if he could imagine her ideas and really live in them. It fascinated her.

Pretty soon, she had to run home, so her mom wouldn't get suspicious, because they had completely forgotten about the time. That had never happened to her before.

They had agreed on meeting again the next day and she was actually looking forward to it.

Of course that didn't happen though. The next day or more the next whole week it was raining and not just a little bit and so she resolved to going home as quickly as possible.

The week after that she was grounded for cutting up part of her curtains in frustration, and since her mom had caught a cold, she noticed when she got home.

When she was finally able to go to the park again, she had lost all hope that he would still wait for her. She was happily surprised when she found him sitting on the swings, waiting for her, ready to play.

So life was rather good for Jade West in third grade, she had a new friend and she was independent and free for some time each day.

* * *

><p>In forth grade that all changed again.<p>

Jade's mom decided that Jade was old enough to fetch her brother from the kindergarten and babysit him, which meant no more after-school park visits for Jade.

* * *

><p>By the time she was in High School, a Performing Arts School, because she still liked to pretend and come up with interesting stories, her life had changed again.<p>

Her mom was working full time, and her dad had his girlfriend and a yappy dog. She was still supposed to babysit her brother, but most of the time she just did what she wanted.

It was there in her new High School, where she met the boy from the park again.

She recognized him immediately, because no one could forget that hair and eyes, and he hadn't changed too much.

Contrary to her, her brown hair was now streaked with differently colored streaks, her eyes were coated in black, which was also the color she chose to wear most of the time.

When he finally looked at her, he first looked confused, but then started smiling. Coming over to her, where she was standing by her still undecorated locker, his smile only grew til he stood right in front of her.

"Hey, so you were captured by the witches, or where have you been the last years?"

She rolled her eyes, though she was secretly glad that he remembered her.

Then she proceeded to slap him when he tells her that he'd still love to play with her, and that they could reenact the boiling part in a hot tub.

* * *

><p>A year later, she takes him up on the offer.<p>

**Please review =)**


End file.
